Jared Carter
| birth_place = Elwood, Indiana | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Poet, editor | nationality = American | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Jared Carter (born January 10, 1939) is an American poet and editor. Life Carter was born in Elwood, Indiana. He studied at Yale University and at Goddard College. After military service and travel abroad, he made his home in Indianapolis, Indiana, where he has lived since 1969. Carter worked for many years as an editor and interior designer of textbooks and scholarly works, originally with the Bobbs-Merrill Company and later in association with Hackett Publishing Company. Writing Carter writes in both free verse and in traditional forms. Much of his early work is set in "Mississinewa County", an imaginary place that includes the actual Mississinewa River, a tributary of the Wabash River. In recent years, as Carter has published increasingly on the web, his poetry has ranged farther afield. His poems have appeared in literary journals in the U.S. and abroad and in the anthologies Twentieth-Century American Poetry,''New York: McGraw-Hill, 2003. Compiled by Dana Gioia, David Mason, and Meg Schoerke. ISBN 0-07-240019-6 ISBN 978-0-07-240019-9. ''Contemporary American Poetry, New York: Penguin Academics Series, 2005. Compiled by R.S. Gwynn and April Lindner. ISBN 0-321-18282-0 ISBN 978-0-321-18282-1. and Writing Poems. New York: Longman, 2004. Compiled by Michelle Boisseau and Robert Wallace. ISBN 0-321-09423-9 ISBN 978-0-321-09423-0. Carter also produced a tanka sequence."A Country Visit", published in Simply Haiku. An independent writer with no institutional backing or affiliation, he has participated in week-long workshops conducted by Philip Levine and by Howard Nemerov, and has on occasion sat and talked with poets as diverse as Robert Penn Warren, Robert Francis, William Stafford, James L. White, Felix Stefanile, Robert Creeley, Etheridge Knight, Jack Gilbert, and Larry Levis. Recognition Carter's debut collection, Work, for the Night Is Coming, won the Walt Whitman Award. His follow-up, After the Rain, received the Poets' Prize. He has received 2 literary fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts,National Endowment for the Arts, a Guggenheim Fellowship,Guggenheim Fellowship and the Indiana Governor's Arts Award.Indiana Governor’s Arts Award In 2008 Carter's poem "Heart's Forest," which appeared in issue 38 of Free Lunch, received the Rosine Offen Memorial Award given by the Free Lunch Arts Alliance. His poem Prophet Township, which originally appeared in the Valparaiso Poetry Review, was selected as a of best poems published online during 2007. It is included in the print anthology Best of the Web, 2008,''Westland, Michigan: Dzanc Books, 2008. Best of the Web Series. Compiled by series editor Nathan Leslie and guest editor Steve Almond. ISBN 978-0-9793123-4-2 ISBN 0-9793123-4-5. published by Dzanc Books. Publications * ''Early Warning. Daleville, IN: Barnwood Press, 1979. * Work, for the Night Is Coming. New York: Macmillan, 1981. ISBN 1-880834-20-0 * Fugue State. Daleville, IN: Barnwood Press, 1984. ISBN 0-935306-16-1 * Pincushion’s Strawberry. Cleveland, OH: Cleveland State University Poetry Center, 1984. ISBN 0-914946-43-9 * Millennial Harbinger. Philadelphia: Slash & Burn Press, 1986. ISBN 0-938345-01-X * The Shriving. Tuscaloosa, AL: Duende Press, 1990. * Blues Project. Indianapolis, IN: Writers’ Center Press, 1991. ISBN 1-880649-27-6 * Situation Normal. Indianapolis, IN: Writers’ Center Press, 1991. * After the Rain. Cleveland, OH: Cleveland State University Poetry Center, 1993. ISBN 1-880834-03-0 * Les Barricades Mystérieuses. Cleveland, OH: Cleveland State University Poetry Center, 1999. ISBN 1-880834-40-5 * [http://theformalist.org/ebooks/carter.html Reading the Tarot: Nine Villanelles.] E-book no. 17. Dayton, WA: New Formalist Press, 2005. * Cross this Bridge at a Walk. Nicholasville, KY: Wind Publications, 2006. ISBN 1-893239-46-2 * [http://theformalist.org/ebooks/carter2.html Time Capsule.] E-book no. 26. Dayton, WA: New Formalist Press, 2007. * A Dance in the Street. Nicholasville, KY: Wind Publications, 2012. ISBN 978-1-936138-27-2 See also *List of U.S. poets References * Deines, Timothy J. The Gleaning: Regionalism, Form, and Theme in the Poetry of Jared Carter.” Master’s thesis, Cleveland State University, 1998. * “Jared Carter.” Contemporary Authors ''. Vol. 145, pp. 75–76. Detroit: Gale Research, 1995. * Ponick, T. L., and Ponick, F. S. “Jared Carter.” ''Dictionary of Literary Biography. Vol. 282, pp. 31–40. Detroit: Gale Research, 2003. Notes External links ;Poems * "Old-Timers" * 5 Poems at The New Formalist * 6 Poems at The HyperTexts * 7 Poems at Archipelago * 10 Poems at The Scream Online *Jared Carter Poetry - poems * Poems at Poetry X ;Books *Jared Carter at Amazon.com ;About * Jared Carter Poetry Official website * "Rushing the Growler," Jared Carter's weblog. * “Modulation and the Poetry of Jared Carter,” at Paul Hurt's Linkagenet * "The Gleaning, Part 1: Regionalism, form, and theme in the poetry of Jared Carter" at Rushing the Growler * Interview at Pennsylvania Review * Interview at Valparaiso Poetry Review * Interview at The New Formalist' * Interview at Centrifugal Eye * Interview at ShatterColors Literary Review * Interview at Rushing the Growler * Additional links Category:American poets Category:Formalist poets Category:Goddard College alumni Category:Writers from Indiana Category:People from Indianapolis, Indiana Category:Living people Category:1939 births Category:Yale University alumni